SILENT NIGHT SERIES: SHADOW
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: "… Aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi…"/"Ada apa, Lyeowookcchi?"/"… Mmm… umm… aaa …"/"… Kh… ma… tiihhh…"/"… Umma… ma… ti…?"/"KANGINIEEEE!"/DOR!/"… U-umm… a…?"/Semuanya terlalu cepat. Bahkan seorang Lee Donghae, tak mampu untuk tidak menahan air matanya. Sang bayangan telah datang. Dan akan mengambil segalanya, segalanya sampai ia menemukan apa yang ia cari./OP/CP/RnR pleasee ?


U/N(Readerdeul: Ulangan Nasional?! Ucchan: Bukaaan! Ini Ucchan's Note!): Mianne, Ucchan lupa nulis umur charanya dichapt kemarin!/geplaked/ jadi ini, udah Ucchan bikin listnya~!

Leeteuk, Heechul: 8 tahun

Yesung, Hangeng: 7 tahun

Kangin, Shindong: 6 tahun

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon: 5 tahun –Sungmin sedikit lebih tua beberapa bulan

Kibum, Kyuhyun: 4 tahun

Ryeowook: 1 tahun

Jaejoong: 34 tahun

Yunho: 36 tahun

Selamat membaca~!^ ^

* * *

:::

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

SILENT NIGHT SERIES

2. Shadow

* * *

RATED: T

* * *

Cast: Super Junior member

Jaejoong JYJ

Yunho TVXQ

* * *

Genre: Untuk chapt ini, Humor, Romance, a bit angst!

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

* * *

Warn!: EYD yang amburadul, plot yang suka berubah seenaknya, typo(s) yang bertebaran, OOC, penulisan yang membingungkan

* * *

DLDR!

:::

Happy Readingg~!XD (Readerdeul: Tumben nggak banyak bacot…)

* * *

Malam yang tenang di bulan Desember, di sebuah panti asuhan sederhana yang dikelola Jung Yunho dan istri namjanya, Jung Jaejoong…

Nampak ketiga belas anak asuh tidur dengan tenang di ranjang masing-masing. Namun tampak salah satu di antara mereka menggeliat kecil, sepertinya ia akan segera terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

"… Engh…" kedua sarang chocolate itu terbuka, menandakan sang pemilik telah terbangun. Ia perlahan bangkit lalu mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia terbangun dalam keadaan berbaring di lantai. Pasti perbuatan Sungmin, batinnya. "…" ditatapnya sekeliling. Semua dongsaengnya masih tidur.

Namja manis itu berdiri lalu menggerakkan pingganggnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu mengerjap-erjap imut. "Emm… haus… mungkin sebaiknya Teukie minum dulu," ia perlahan melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya keluar kamar.

:

:

Tap tap

"… Hiks… hh…"

Langkah namja mungil itu terhenti saat mendengar suara dari arah dapur. Ia mengerutkan alisnya sambil mendekati asal suara.

Yang ia lihat, tubuh seorang namja yang tengah duduk membelakanginya. Tubuh namja itu bergetar, dengan secangkir kopi susu yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Dari suaranya, sepertinya namja itu tengah menangis. "… Umma…?"

Jaejoong terkejut lalu menoleh. Ia tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya –meski yang keluar hanyalah senyum hambar. "… Teukie? Kau terbangun, chagi?"

"Ne, umma…" Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos. "Kenapa umma menangis…? Apa umma sakit?"

Jaejoong tersenyum ambigu lalu menghampiri Leeteuk yang masih memasang wajah polos nan khawatirnya. "Aniya, umma baik-baik saja. Umma tidak menangis kok. Hanya kelilipan tadi." Leeteuk manggut-manggut dengan wajah aneh. "… Teukie mau apa kemari? Harusnya kau tidur, chagi…" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Leeteuk menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah gembira. "Oh ya! Teukie hampir lupa! Teukie haus! Jadi Teukie turun untuk minum, umma!" jelasnya penuh semangat.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli. Dituntunnya aegyanya itu menuju dapur, dengan telaten ia membuatkan segelas susu vanilla. Setelah selesai, ia menyodorkan gelas yang segera diterima Leeteuk dengan gembira. "Ini chagi, susu hangat akan lebih membantumu. Bawa saja ke kamar, chagi."

Leeteuk mengangguk, ia berbalik namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan tangan Jaejoong menyentuh lembut bahunya. Ia kembali menatap sang umma yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan… penuh penyesalan.

"… Kita pasti akan terpisah. Cepat atau lambat, chagiya…" dibelainya surai blonde Leeteuk dengan lembut. "… Kau adalah hyung tertua bagi mereka semua. Tolong jaga mereka, ne chagiya… umma sangat menyayangimu…" ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar. Dengan gemetar, dikecupnya lembut dahi Leeteuk.

Meskipun Leeteuk masih kecil, ia mampu memahami maksud ummanya. Meski merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, Leeteuk tetap tersenyum manis. "…Arraseo umma! Teukie juga sayang umma! Teukie janji tidak akan pernah membuat umma kecewa!" Leeteuk segera melingkarkan lengannya pada perut rata Jaejoong, memeluk umma tak sedarahnya itu dengan erat. Entah kenapa…

… Dia merasa tidak akan bisa merasakan pelukan hangat ini lagi nantinya…

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Ia berjongkok lalu mengecup pipi gembul Leeteuk. "Jja, tidurlah chagi. Selamat malam~…"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Selamat malam, umma!" ia lalu berlari sambil sesekali menyesapi susu vanilla buatan Jaejoong.

Drap drap drap…

Langkah kaki kecil itu semakin menjauh, dan setelah yakin suara langkah anaknya itu benar-benar menghilang, Jaejoong berusaha menopang tubuhnya –yang mendadak lemas, dengan berpegangan pada cabinet yang tersambung langsung dengan kulkas. "…"

Hatinya merasa sakit saat merasakan hangatnya tubuh mungil itu. "…" ia menengadahkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

"… Aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi…"

:

:

-The Morning~…

Hari minggu yang sedikit mendung di bulan Desember ini. Suasana kamar masih sangat sepi, sang penghuni masih dengan dengkuran halusnya.

"Hngghh…" ah, tapi sepertinya tidak semuanya. Uri Cinderella tampak terbangun, ia lalu mengucek-ucek matanya dengan imut. Ia melirik ke sebelahnya, dan mendapati tak tampak sosok Princenya di situ. Kedua caramel indahnya terbelalak. Ia kemudian celingukkan dengan wajah ketakutan. "Hannie…? Hannieee…!"

Siiing… sunyi.

Heechul meraih mic yang tergeletak di atas meja nakasnya–yang sudah dipasangkan oleh Yunho secara otomatis dengan speaker rumah–, ia lalu berteriak murka, "HANNIE!"

GUBRAK

Hampir seluruh penghuni kamar terbangun dengan tidak elitnya. Ya, beberapa. Yang lain masih tertidur disertai bercak-bercak iler yang masih belum mau hilang.

Dasar kebo.

"HANNIEE?! HANNIEE! KAU DI MANAAAA?!" teriak uri Cinderella lagi tanpa mempedulikan nasib telinga anak-anak lainnya. "HAN-"

Krieeet

"Aku di sini, Chullie ah!" kepala sang prince alias Hangeng menyembul dari balik pintu dengan topi koki hijau miliknya bersarang di surai brunnetenya. "Aku ingin membuatkanmu sarapan karena umma sedang pergi,"

Shindong menatap Hangeng dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Hanya untuk Heechul hyung caja? Hangeng hyung… Hangeng hyung KEJAM! HUWWEEE!" namja tambun itu berlari keluar kamar dengan berlinang air mata. Hangeng hanya cengo, tak tahu harus ngapain.

Heechul sang Cinderella mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal –mengacuhkan Shindong. "'Kan sudah Chullie bilang, Hannie tidak boleh meninggalkan Chullie sendirian! Apapun alasannya!" ia merentangkan tangannya ke arah Hangeng. "Sehari tidak makan juga tidak akan mati kok! Sekarang, Chullie mau pelukan selamat pagi dari Hannie!"

Hangeng menghampiri Heechul, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Heechul tersenyum manis, namun chocolatenya langsung mendelik saat jemari lentiknya menyentuh apron hijau milik Hangeng. "Yak! Kenapa kau pakai yang hijau, namja babbo! Sudah kubilang, pakai yang pink! Aku sudah susah-susah menjahitnya untukmu tahu!" hardiknya kasar. Sikap manjanya tadi hilang tanpa bekas.

Hangeng meringis. "Tapi Chullie… aku tidak suka warna pink…"

"YAAK! KAU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA?! ITU ARTINYA KAU TIDAK MENYUKAIKU?!" kedua chocolatenya mulai berair. "JAHAT! KAU JAHAT, NAMJA BABBO!" pekiknya sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Hangeng, membuat namja itu sedikit mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tapi Chullie aaah~…"

Yak, kita biarkan dulu sang pangeran berusaha membujuk putrinya yang sedang ngambek. Kita beralih pada sesosok namja manis bernama Yesung yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik namja tampan yang masih memeluknya dengan erat seakan tak mau melepaskan barang sebentar saja.

Perlahan Yesung berusaha menyingkirkan tangan namja itu, namun semakin Yesung berusaha melepaskan, semakin kuat pula pelukan namja tampan itu.

Akhirnya Yesung lebih memilih untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun –nama namja tampan itu. "Kyu~… illeona… cudah pagi, Kyuuu…" ditepuknya pipi Kyuhyun lembut –bermaksud membangunkan– dengan tangan mungilnya.

Kyuhyun menguap sambil melesakkan kepala (besar) Yesung semakin dalam ke dadanya. "Nyem nyem… aku masih ngantuk, Hyungieku yang maniiis~…"

Peeeshh~

"K-Kyu-"

DUAK!

Tanpa belas kasihan maupun sekedar basa-basi, si namja kuda alias Choi Siwon, menendang Kyuhyun mengakibatkan namja evil itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari tempat tidur.

BRUGH

"WADAUW!" Kyuhyun bangkit dengan emosi meluap-luap berniat membunuh seseorang. "YAK! KUDA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH?! DAAN! APA ITUUU!? SIAPA YANG MENGIJINKANMU MEMELUK HYUNGKU!?" pekik Kyuhyun histeris.

Siwon tidak peduli, dia lebih memilih untuk memeluk Yesung semakin erat, dan mengendus surai hitam milik namja manis itu.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak mendamprat Siwon, sebuah cengkraman di bahunya menghentikan gerakan namja kecil pecinta wine itu(Readerdeul: KECIL-KECIL UDAH SUKA WINE?!). Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati wajah mengerikan Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum 'manis' ke arahnya.

"Kyuu~… jangan kira aku main-main dengan ancamanku semalam, YAAA~…"

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Sungguh, Leeteuk itu sebelas dua belas sama Jaejoong kalau soal marah. MENGERIKAN! "Teukie hyungie bunny sweety yang super cutely~… jangan hukum Kyu, dooong~?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan memelas face-nya –yang hanya ditunjukkannya kepada umma-appa-Leeteuk-Sungmin-Yesung.

Leeteuk menggeleng menolak segala aegyo-aegyo milik Kyuhyun. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berteriak, "SEMUA GAMEMU! KU-SI-TAAAAAAAAA!"

PRAAANGGG!

Kyuhyun memasang wajah seakan dunia telah berakhir.

"An-andwaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh!"

-Living Room…

"An-andwaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh!"

Sungmin yang tengah menyusui(!) Ryeowook di sofa ruang keluarga, hanya menghela napas mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Oh ya, dia menyusui menggunakan botol susu yah! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!

"Meleka benal-benal libut! Ya 'kan, Wookie?" tanyanya cemberut pada bayi di dekapannya ini.

Ryeowook menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menyusunya, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan kedua chocolate bulatnya. "Aaa~…" ia tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Ryeowook. "Anak maniiicc~! Kenapa kau bica begini manic ciiiih~?" gerutunya gemas.

"Heeheee~…"

Kangin dan Shindong di kejauhan hanya menatap kedua namja manis itu dengan tatapan aneh. Tampaknya mereka sedang bergosip.

"… Namja… pedopil…"

"… Manja… benal-benal menculigakan…!"

BRAK!

Terdengar pintu kamar yang dibuka secara kasar –sehingga membuat Shindong dan Kangin menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

"AAAAUUUWW!"

Nampak namja cantik yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya berjalan mendekati MinWook dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan. Rupanya dia adalah uri Cinderella! Sepertinya dia masih ngambek. Masih dengan wajah cemberutnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di samping Sungmin.

Sebuah telunjuk mungil menunjuk tepat di wajah cantik Heechul. Kedua chocolate balita mungil itu berbinar-binar. "Incect!" Sungmin buru-buru membungkam mulut nakal Ryeowook sebelum Heechul meledak.

"GRRR…" Heechul melirik Ryeowook sadis sambil menggeram galak.

"Uuu-uwaaaaaaaaa~…!" Ryeowook segera menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook, oke, memang Ryeowook bersalah, tapi Heechul tak perlu berlaku sejauh itu pada balita yang bahkan baru menginjak satu tahun…

Sang pangeran muncul mendadak di belakang Heecul, lalu berusaha membujuk Heechul sang Cinderella dengan wajah memelas. "Ayolah, Chullie ah… aku tidak bermaksud…"

Heechul membuang muka. Tidak berniat membalas perkataan Hangeng.

Hangeng menatap wajah Heechul dengan sedih. "Chullie… wo ai ni… aku benar-benar menyayangimu…" ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tolong jangan benci Hangeng. Hangeng sangat menyayangi Chullie…"

Heechul segera memeluk Hangeng dengan erat. "HUWEEEE! HANNIE JA'AT! HANNIE JA'AT KARENA TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT CHULLIE MARAH PADA HANNIE!" jeritnya sambil menangis. "CURAAANG! HANNIE CURAAANGG! HIKS HIKS! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA MEMBENCIMU, BABBOOO!"

Hangeng tersenyum lembut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Gomawo Chullie… wo ai ni…"

Heechul melepas pelukannya dengan wajah cemberut. "Okeh! Chullie maafkan Hannie! Tapi ada syaratnya!"

Hangeng memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Syarat?"

Heechul mengangguk dengan girang. "Hannie harus menemani Chullie mandi hari ini!"

Hangeng tersenyum manis. Ia menggendong Heechul bridal style, lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Kangin dan Shindong melongo, sementara Sungmin hanya berucap, "Sepertinya perkataan Kyuhyun benar…"

Beberapa saat kemudian,

Terdengar lengkingan suara sang angel alias Leeteuk…

"KEBAKARAAAAN! SIAPA YANG MENINGGALKAN KOMPOR TETAP MENYALA, HAAAAAAAHHH?!"

:

:

Kyuhyun menatap dinding kamar dengan wajah dingin. Sungguh, ini bagai mimpi buruk! Sudah semua game kesayangannya disita Leeteuk, hyung kesayangannya juga…

Caramelnya melirik YeWon yang asyik ngobrol. Ia menggertakan giginya dengan kesal. Hoohh… betapa malang nasibnya hari ini… padahal rasanya kemarin dia beruntung deh… bisa tidur bareng Yesung sekaligus menggrepe-grepenya…

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun khawatir. "Bental ne, Wonniee…" Yesung melompat turun dari ranjang SiBum, lalu mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kyuu… gwenchanayoo…? Kau tampak mendelita…"

Kyuhyun menoleh, dan mendapati wajah manis hyungnya yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Ia segera memegangi kepalanya dengan wajah sok kesakitan. "Kepala Kyu sakit, hyuuung~…"

Yesung yang memang masih polos sepolos-polosnya itu segera mengecup dahi Kyuhyun. "Huch huch, jangan ganggu Kyunnie! Cudah tidak Cakit, Kyuu?" tanyanya innocent sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Sini juga sakit, hyuung~…" Kyuhyun menyeringai manja sambil menunjuk pipinya.

Chuu~

Yesung kembali mencium pipi Kyuhyun sambil merapalkan mantra yang diketahuinya entah dari mana. "Macih ada yang cakit, Kyuu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Telunjuk mungilnya segera menunjuk bibir penuhnya. "Bibirku juga sakit, hyuuungiee~…"

Baru saja Yesung hendak mencium bibir Kyuhyun, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu mempertemukan kaos kaki simpanan Eunhyuk –yang sudah lama tidak dicuci, dengan bibir sexy(?) Kyuhyun. Ya, dan kau sudah bisa menebak perbuatan siapa itu!

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Satu yang disadarinya. Kesucian bibirnya sudah tidak sama seperti dulu lagi.

Yesung hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos seraya menatap Siwon minta penjelasan. Siwon hanya tersenyum manis. "Dia cuka, kok hyuung~… ya 'kan, Kyuuuu~?"

"AND-ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

...

"AND-ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

Leeteuk yang tengah memasak ditemani Sungmin hanya menghela napas. "Haah… kenapa lagi mereka…"

Sungmin terkekeh. "Cudahlah hyung. Yang penting meleka tidak menyakiti Wookie!"

Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatan memotong bawangnya. Chocolatenya menatap Sungmin. "Minnie, di mana Wookie?"

"Dia cedang belmain belcama Kibummie, hyung."

"Bermain?"

"Ne, belmain!" tegas Sungmin dengan senyum super manis.

-di lain sisi…

Kibum membaca bukunya dengan raut wajah bete.

"Aaa~… buuummiiih~… kkekekeke~…" Ryeowook kecil perlahan-lahan merangkak naik ke atas kepala Kibum. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Kibum terganggu!

Ini gara-gara Sungmin yang memaksanya untuk menemani Ryeowook. Saat ia menyuruh Sungmin menitipkan 'anak'nya itu pada orang lain, Sungmin hanya berucap, "Kangin dan Chindong tidak meyakinkan! Bica-bica meleka mengajalkan hal-hal buluk pada Wookie! Hyukkie dan Hae macih tidul! Kalau kutitipkan pada Kyuhyun, Wookie bica jadi bahan pelampiacan kemalahannya! Hangeng hyung cedang menemani Heechul hyung mandi! Ciwon dan Yecung hyung? Ci namja kuda itu tidak akan mempeldulikan Wookie! Jadi kau catu-catunya pilihan! PAHAM!?"

Kibum menghela napas. Kenapa dia harus selalu ketiban sial sih? Akhirnya ia memilih untuk membiarkan Ryeowook bergerilya di atas kepalanya. Mencuekki air liur Ryeowook yang membasahi rambutnya tatkala bayi mungil itu berceloteh, juga menahan sakit saat bayi manis itu menjambak rambutnya dengan polos. Bukankah Kibum sangatlah rendah hati…?

"… Bumm… ieehh…"

Kibum melirik wajah Ryeowook yang tengah melongok ke arahnya. Sepertinya setelah kata-kata Incest ajaran Kyuhyun itu, perkembangan Ryeowook meningkat pesat. "Ada apa, Lyeowookcchi?" tanyanya formal. Hahaha, bahkan kepada bayi kecilpun, Kibum masih bersikap dingin.

"… Mmm… umm… aaa~…" Ryeowook memasang wajah sedih. "… Kh… ma… tiihhh…"

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "… Umma… ma… ti…?" ia meletakkan buku bacannya di meja ruang tamu, lalu menggendong Ryeowook turun dari atas kepalanya. "Kau bicala apa, heum?"

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan raut wajah tegang. "… Ummm… aaaahh… hik hik…"

Kibum diam. Mendengar ucapan Ryeowook tadi entah kenapa membuatnya mendapatkan firasat buruk. "…" ditatapnya bayi mungil yang juga menatap ke arahnya dengan raut wajah aneh. "… Hhh…" Kibum akhirnya memeluk Ryeowook dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan bayi mungil itu. "Uljimma… umma akan baik-baik caja."

"… Umma tidak mungkin mati, Lyeowookcchi… tidak mungkin."

* * *

"Cause I can't stop thinking 'bout you giirl~!"

Leeteuk tengah menyirami tumbuhan pot di depan panti asuhan sambil menyenandungkan lagu ciptaannya bersama anak-anak lain. Di singkirkannya salju-salju yang sedikit menutupi tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu.

Bercocok tanam di musim seperti ini benar-benar… awalnya Jaejoong menyuruh Leeteuk meletakkan pot-pot bunganya ke dalam rumah, namun dengan segala aegyo dan alasan 'nanti orang lain tidak bisa melihat keindahan mereka, umma!', Jaejoong menyerah juga.

Kegiatan Leeteuk terhenti saat kedua chocolatenya menangkap sosok seorang namja berpakaian hitam-hitam yang tengah menyusuri rumahnya. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menghampiri namja asing itu.

"Mianhae, ahjussi. Ada yang bisa Teukie bantu?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

Ahjussi berkacamata hitam itu terdiam melihat Leeteuk. "… Teukie…? Apa namamu Leeteuk?"

Leeteuk tersenyum heran. bagaimana ahjussi ini bisa tahu namanya? "Ne, ada yang bisa Teukie bantu, ahjussi?" ulangnya lagi dengan sopan.

Ahjussi itu tidak menjawab, melainkan menyeringai. Dan Leeteuk yakin itu bukan pertanda bagus. "… Jadi memang di sini rumahnya…" ia mencengkram lengan Leeteuk. "Ikut denganku!"

Leeteuk mulai merasa ketakutan, apalagi ahjussi itu menariknya semakin jauh dari kawasan panti asuhan. "A-aniya! Teukie tidak mauu! T-toolooong! Hiks! Lepaas! Teukie tidak mau pergi! Tidak mau!" ia kemudian berteriak, "KANGINIEEEE!"

BUAK!

Ahjussi itu jatuh tersungkur akibat tendangan keras Kangin di perutnya. "Mau apa kau pada Teukie hyung!?" bentak Kangin marah. Leeteuk segera memeluk Kangin sambil menangis.

"Ck, bocah ini…" ahjussi itu tampak meraih sesuatu dari dalam jasnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Sudahlah, jangan buang-buang peluru. Kita akan kembali lagi ke sini."

Nampak namja lain berjubah merah dengan senyum mengerikan menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua emeraldnya menatap Kangin dengan tatapan intimidasi. "… Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kedua ahjussi itu menjauh meninggalkan Kangin yang berusaha menenangkan Leeteuk.

"Hiks hiks! Teukie takuuttt, Racooniieeee~…" rengeknya sambil terus menangis.

Kangin mengusap-usap kepala Leeteuk. "Gwenchana hyung. Aku janji tidak akan membialkan ciapapun menyakiti Teukie hyung!" dikecupnya pipi Leeteuk dengan lembut. "Kajja hyung. Kita macuk dulu,"

Kangin menuntun Leeteuk yang berwajah merah padam masuk ke dalam rumah.

:

:

"Hyung? Kenapa kau menangic?" tanya Sungmin khawatir melihat KangTeuk yang masuk ke dalam rumah, terlebih keadaan Leeteuk yang masih menangis.

Shindong memicingkan matanya curiga. "Apa Kangin hyung mengacalimu, hyung?"

Kangin mendelik mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip sindiran untuknya itu. "YAK! AKU TIDAK-"

Krieet~

"Hm hm~… mandi bersama Hannie memang menyenangkan! Loh? Kenapa kalian berkump- LEETEEUUUK?! KENAPA KAU MENANGIS?!" sang Cinderella terkejut melihat Leeteuk yang masih sesenggukan. "PERBUATAN SIAPA INI…?" tanyanya dingin pada seluruh pasang mata di situ.

Semua menunjuk Kangin dengan wajah innocent.

Kangin terbelalak. "YAKKK! CIAPA YANG KALIAN TUNJUK?! AKU TIDAK-"

GREP

Heechul menyeringai. "Kanginniee… WELCOME TO MY PARADISE~..."

:

:

-Back to Super Junior's Room~…

"Hnggmm…?" tampak sesosok tubuh menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia merasa seperti ditindih sesuatu. Perlahan, monyet kecil itu membuka matanya. Dan yang dilihatnya? Sesosok ikan yang menindihnya seraya memeluknya dengan erat. Wajah namja ikan itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah monyet kecil itu.

Loading…

Si monyet membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah merah padam. "KYAAAAAAAAAA~! HYUKKIE MAU DIPELKOCAAAAAAAAAA! EEEOOOHHHMMAAAAAAAA~!"

BUAK!

"WADAUW!" si ikan memekik saat perutnya ditendang si monyet dengan kejamnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, MONYEEETT?!"

Eunhyuk menangis histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah ikan Donghae. "Chilleoo! Hyukkie tidak mau kepelawanan Hyukkie diambil oleh namja ikan itu! Hyukkie hanya mau ceolang namja tampan cupel kaya yang cuka ctlobeli dan menyayangi Hyukkie cepenuh hatinyalah yang mengambil kepelawanan Hyukkie! Hik hik! KYAA! CHILLEOOOO! HYUKKIE BELUM MAU PUNYA ANAAAK! DACAL IKAN TUKANG PELKOCAAA! HUWE, UMMAAAA! UHUK HUK!"

Donghae terbelalak. "ENAK CAJA KAU NGOMONG, DACAL NYET-NYET MONYEET!" pekiknya panik. "HAE TIDAK! HAE! HIKSS HIKSS! HUWEEEEE! UMMAAAAA~!" akhirnya Donghae ikut-ikutan mewek.

Duo monyet ikan itu menangis histeris sambil berpelukkan./eh?

Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu dari awal hingga akhir hanya melengos tak peduli. "Dasar lebay!"

* * *

#SKIP TIME#

* * *

Krieeet~…

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah lelah. "… Apa mereka sudah tidur…?" gumamnya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung indah di dinding ruang tamu. "… Sudah jam setengah 12…"

Perlahan ia meniti anak tangga, menuju kamar anak-anaknya.

Krieet~

Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Nampak ketiga belas anaknya itu telah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Dihampirinya anak-anaknya, lalu mencium dahi mereka satu persatu.

Chu~

Jaejoong mengecup dahi Ryeowook. "… Kau akan selalu menjadi baby kecil umma, Wookie…" bisiknya dengan senyum manis.

"Uuu~…" Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya lalu mengerjap-erjap imut. "Umm… aaahh~…" panggilnya ceria.

"Aahaha, apa aku membangunkanmu, chagi…?"Jaejoong menggendong Ryeowook lalu menciumi wajah bayi kecilnya itu. "… Tetaplah hidup, Wookie… umma mencintaimu…"

"Umm… a…" Ryeowook kecil menatap Jaejoong dengan raut wajah ambigu. Kedua tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipi Jaejoong yang sedikit memiliki luka lebam. "…"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Dikecupnya bibir plum Ryeowook, lalu membaringkannya lagi di boks bayinya. Ryeowook tersenyum manis, lalu mulai menutup kedua sarang chocolatenya.

Setelah memastikan Ryeowook tertidur, Jaejoong kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar.

"… Umma mencintai kalian semua… semuanya…"

Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. "… Mian… hae."

Perlahan, ia menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat keluar kamar.

Blam…

Dan namja cantik itu menutup pintu, tanpa menyadari sepasang chocolate yang terbuka lebar.

"… Umma?"

...

Tok tok tok

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Chocolatenya melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 12 malam…

"Hhhh…"

Jaejoong membuka laci meja ruang tamu, lalu mengambil dua pistol yang tertutup di antara berkas-berkas milik Yunho, suaminya. Disembunyikannya kedua pistol itu ke dalam saku jasnya.

Dengan penuh tekad, ia melangkah menuju pintu depan –yang masih diketuk.

Ia melirik interkom sejenak. Nampak lima namja berpakaian hitam-hitam tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Salah satu di antara mereka masih mengetuk pintu. Dan Jaejoong kenal benar dengan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu.

Setelah sedikit berdoa dalam hati, jemari lentik Jaejoong menyentuh kenop pintu, dan dengan perlahan memutarnya.

Krieet~…

:

:

DOR!

Donghae terlonjak kaget. Ia segera terjaga dari tidurnya. "Bunyi apa itu…?" ia menajamkan telinganya. Samar-samar terdengar suara benda pecah di lantai bawah. "… Umma…?"

"…" Donghae menyibak selimutnya, dan tak lupa kembali menyelimuti tubuh mungil Eunhyuk di sampingnya. Perlahan ia turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian melangkah perlahan layaknya maling keluar dari kamarnya.

Krieet~

Blaam

Donghae membuka dan menutup pintu setenang yang ia bisa. Hei! Saat ini dia sedang panik, tahu!

Ia meniti anak tangga dengan terburu-buru.

DOR DOR DOR!

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Donghae semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sungguh, kini ia merasa panik. Apa ada perampok yang masuk? Apa ummanya baik-baik saja? Semua itu berkecamuk dalam kepala Donghae.

"…!"

"…"

Samar-samar terdengar suara ummanya dengan seseorang. "… Appa?" Donghae mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan penasaran.

DEGGH

Dan yang dilihat oleh kedua obsidian polosnya adalah… tubuh ummanya yang kini berlumuran darah akibat ditembak secara beruntun oleh dua orang namja yang tidak dikenalnya.

Tidak… ini… terlalu menyeramkan. Bisakah Donghae berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya…?

"… U-umm… a…?"

"…? HAE?!"

FIN~(?)

(Readerdeul: APA PULA INI?!)

OOOOUGH! UCCHAN'S BAAACK!/dikeroyok/

Mianne… Ucchan lama banget update ficnya… soalnya setiap Ucchan buka FFN, yang muncul malah, 'INTERNET POSITIF'

WHAT THEEE…

Padahal target Ucchan mau ngupdate 3 hari lalu…

Huks huks, ini internetnya baru jadi, entah bagaimana caranya…/plak/ semoga suka ne! semoga juga tidak mengecewakan!^^ Ucchan masih tinggal di rumah sepupu, jadi masih asyik bergerilya dengan laptop! Muahahahha! Nggak ingat ulangan!/plak/

Ehh… Ucchan ulangannya… tepat saat hari ultah Ucchan! OMG! Mana hari pertamanya itu MTK pula! Hhoohojoho… ultah yang kejam..T^T

Nah, Ucchan mau ngebalas review yang masuk dulu ne!^0^/

* * *

Gomawo udah mau ngereview ne! Ucchan akan berusaha semakin keras lagi! Hana, Deul, Set, YAAAK!

Liekyusung: "Oohohoh, nikahkan Ucchan dan KyuSungWon…/ditendang/ kekekek~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Lie chaan~!^0^/"

ifa . p . arunda: "Jinjja~?XD gomawooo~! Eh, tentu aja ada, masa Ucchan mau nambah hutang fic lagi! Kekeke/plak! Yosh, gomawo reviewnya Ifa chaan, n semoga suka sama sequel ini nee!^w^b"

i'm the cutest sparkyu: "Jinjja? Ucchan legaa~!XD itu si Yunho… akan diketahui setelah iklan-iklan komersial berikut~!/gampared/ becanda, nanti soal Yunho, akan muncul di series lain!^.^b yooh, udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Spar chaan~!^w^"

blackautumn24: "CALAAAH! YECUNGIE OPPA FOREVER AND EVER BELONGS TOOO… A PRETTY GIRL NAMED UCCHAN!/ditendang Black chan + WonKyu/ jinjja~?XD mereka lucu dalam berbagai bidang, dan tentu saja dari berbagai sisi tertentu~!(?) Ucchan seneng kalau Black chan suka~!XD si Yunho akan diketahui diseries-series lainnya!^.^v moga-moga tetep ditunggu deh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Black chaan~!XD"

ryani clouds: "Iyaaa… aegya Ucchan semua tuuuh…/PLAK/ uuuhh… kalo soal fic-fic lain… mungkin habis Ucchan ul aja nee!^^' mian banget! Soalnya Ucchan udah kelas 3! Yosh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Ryani chaan~!\^w^/"

CloudyBear: "Udah dilanjuut~! KyuSung~? Bagaimana kalau Yeye semenya tiga-tiganya sekalian~!?XD/plak/ yoosh! Gomawo reviewnya ne, Bear chaan~!"

DySparclouds: "Iyaaah~! Unyu bangeeet~! Namanya juga aegyanya Ucchan~!XD/plak/ jinja?! Hahahha! Ucchan juga pernah merasakannya! Pas baca salah satu fic yang Ucchan lupa namanya/plak/ diatas ojek, Ucchan kan keceplosan ketawa tuh, nah itu mas ojek ngira Ucchan ini setan, jadi Ucchan diturunin dijalan… jadinya yah… Ucchan nyari ojek lagi! Hahaha…=w=" Teukie tidurnya emang gitu! Kekekek~!XD gomawo reviewnya ne, Dy chaan~!^0^

Niiraa: "Jinjja? Ah, mereka mau di fic ataupun di dunia asli, berantemnya emang kekanakkan kayak gitu kok!/dihajar SuJu/ jinjja? Moga-moga sequelnya ini tidak mengecewakan ne!^w^ itu si Wookie umurnya baru 1 tahuun~! Masih unyu-unyu kalo dibandingin sama hyungdeulnya yang udah tua semua./plak/ gomawo reviewnya ne, Niiraa chaaan~!^0^"

Fyuuh… selesai juga deh~! Mian kalo ada yang terlewat ato namanya salah ne! Ucchan juga hanyalah manusia biasa berkedok iblis!(?)

Yak, jika ada yang terasa kurang silahkan review nee~! Ucchan akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!

Soal fic Ucchan yang lain, semoga bersabar… mungkin akan Ucchan update habis ul… jangan tatap Ucchan seperti itu! Ini Ucchan udah mau make putih abu-abu loh!(?)

Yoosh, singkat kata,

REVIEW PLEASEE~?*WINK~!*


End file.
